Multi-stranded cables, especially in underwater or other not-readily-accessible locations, often need to have an end termination which allows for operative connection (e.g., electrical, Internet, fiber optic, or any other type) to another cable or piece of equipment. Thus, end connectors are provided between the (potentially very long) body of the cable and the end equipment, to assist with connections and maintenance. End connectors are often expensive to obtain and install, and it is often desirable to maintain the connection between the end equipment and the cable intact, without damage to either component.
In the past, a clamp or high strength epoxy or polyester resin has been used to hold the end connector to the cable. However, these arrangements are subject to slippage when high tensile forces are applied. Particularly for the resin coupling, additional installation time and effort must be expended to inject the resin into the end connector, bleed out any trapped air, and allow the resin to cure.
Another proposed cable termination solution involves a cone and socket type strength or armor wire termination having a hole just large enough to accept an outer diameter of the stranded cable. However, often the termination of the cable (e.g., a remotely operated vehicle [“ROV”] umbilical, or strength wires of unmanned underwater vehicle [“UUV”] tow cable) needs to be repaired, which necessitates removal of the operative end connector. Thus, any (larger-diameter) end equipment will have to be cut off—because it does not fit through the hole in the cone and socket—during cable termination maintenance work.
This complete severing of the cable is undesirable in many applications. For example, the center core of an ROV umbilical cable usually contains many strands of optical fiber, power cable, and small gauge control wire. Having to sever the central core of a cable to repair merely-external damage is costly and time-consuming, if even possible.